Red Marks?
by Space for name
Summary: Carter has red marks on her neck..Id never have known


From: LtColSamCsgc.norad.gov

To GenJackOpentagon.gov, DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov, Tealcsgc.norad.gov

Subject: Cassie's Birthday

Enclosed is the scientific report from PX5 602. Just finished the extra details. Thought u might want to see it.

Sam

PS Its Cassie's 21st on Saturday. She's going out with her friends on Friday. Anybody got any ideas for something?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: GenJackOpentagon.gov

To: LtColSamCsgc.norad.gov

Subject: (none)

Carter, I'm certain that report is very interesting but please spare me! I'm back in Colorado on Sat so lets go 2 a bar!

Can u please tell Daniel to stop sending me those doctored photos?

Jack

xxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: LtColSamCsgc.norad.gov

To: DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

Subject: Photos?

What photos have u been sending the General?

Sam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have received an instant message from DANIEL

Daniel: How do u no about them?

Sam: He told me

Daniel: Bloody Jack-pain in the arse.

Sam: If u say so

Daniel: Course u wouldn't say that would u Sam? Perfect little Lieutenant Colonel that u are with no feelings for a certain General? And definitely not sleeping with one called Jack O'Neill?

Sam: I am not sleeping with Jack!

Daniel: Sure u aren't Sam! And the things in my office are rocks!

Daniel: Sam?

Daniel: Sam?

Sam: For crying out loud!

Sam has logged off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------From: GenJackOpentagon.gov

To: DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

Subject: Aren't u supposed to be clever?

Well then understand that as far as I no- Carter and I are not sleeping together. She is a beautiful, intelligent woman. What would she want with an aging flyboy like me?

Jack

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

To: GenJackOpentagon.gov

Subject: I'm not the one with 2 masters' degrees am i?

You need to open your eyes Jack. The woman is warm for your form!

Daniel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have received an instant message from JACK

Jack: U think ur funny!

Daniel: Not really

Jack: well unless ur careful those "artifacts" in ur lab will go byebye and ull end up in Netu!

Jack has logged off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From LtColSamCartersgc.norad.gov

To GenJackOpentagon.gov, Tealcsgc.norad.gov, DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov, Saturday Night

Everybody! O'Malley's sat nigh 7.30

Sam )

Saturday

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were seated around a booth at the club Sam had suggested waiting for Sam and Cassie to arrive.

"What is taking them so long?" Daniel complained

"On my time on your planet, DanielJackson, I have noticed that the women spend many hours getting ready"

"Yeh T, that's right……" Jack started before his eyes wondered over to the tall blonde walking towards them. She was dressed in black denim skirt, black calf boots with a little heel and a deep blue top held together by spaghetti straps. In her ears were silver sparkly butterflies that matched the necklace going all the way down those beautiful curves….

"Jack! This is Earth! Hello!" Daniel screamed at him

Sam walked into the club with Cassie that night, her eyes scanning the place for a certain pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Cass, I don't like being this revealed…I keep thinking I'm gonna fall out of this top" Sam confided

"You look fine! What about me?"

Sam looked at Cassie but her eyes were drawn to the man sitting in the corner wearing a black shirt with the first 2 buttons undone, a black leather jacket and dark jeans that fitted him perfectly I love Levi 501s she thought.

"Ohhh.. I see the "croon over jack" has begun" Cassie teased Sam

The two women approached the table and slid into the booth Sam with her glass of white wine next to Jack and Cassie with her mint julep next to Daniel.

"So guys how's things?" Cassie started while nudging Daniel to make him look at Sam and Jack who were sitting very close, bodies touching.

3 hours later

" Let's dance Daniel!" Cassie screamed downing the last of her shots. Teal'c had been pulled away by an old neighbour of his and they were dancing as well. Sam was virtually sitting on Jack's knee both drunk enough to get flirty but sober enough to know what they were doing.

"Caarterr…come 'ere" he whispered into her neck

She shifted a little closer and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Jacckkk…." She purred

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before deepening the kiss and moving his hand from around her waist to up her top. Her hand moved up in run through his hair. When she moved her lips to kiss his neck he started blowing air on her neck.

"Your place or mine…" he whispered

"Yours-its nearer" she replied

Monday Morning

From DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

To LtColSamCsgc.norad.gov

Subject: Saturday?

So Miss Sam, where did u 2 disappear off 2 Saturday night? Y r u limping? Nice hickies as well!

Dan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------From LtColSamCsgc.norad.gov

To DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

Subject: Re: Saturday

I went to explore the majestic charms of the local hotel. I am not limping

Sam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have received an instant message from SAM:

SAM: Hey

JACK: Hey yourself

SAM: Hows the knees?

JACK: Better, the "Exercise" on Sat helped a hell of a lot

JACK: What about urs?

SAM: All black and blue

JACK: Oooooh

JACK: I'll kiss it better 4 ya!

SAM: 

JACK: Prefer other things tho………………

SAM: I have 2 go. Daniel's here. Ring you tonight?

JACK: Yah sure ya betya snookums

SAM: rolls eyes

SAM has signed off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

To GenJackOpentagon.gov

Subject: Red

Are you responsible for the bright red marks all over Sam's neck, arms and shoulders?

Daniel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From GenJackOpentagon.gov

To DrDanielJsgc.norad.gov

Subject: Re: Red

Carter has red marks? I'd never have known...

* * *

A/N An old story that I started on and thought might put up. will be updating when i can 


End file.
